MBR-04 Tomahawk (Macross)
BACKGROUND (as per macross mecha manual) The first of the MBR-04 series Destroids, the Tomahawk Mk I entered service in February 2007. Conceived as a non-variable combat robot designed to counter giant-sized infantry, the Tomahawk was built using OverTechnology taken researched from the crash of the alien space craft known as the SDF-1 Macross in 1999. Once successfully tested, the Tomahawk became the basis for three other Destroid types and the improved Tomahawk Mk VI quickly followed in late 2007. The Tomahawk Mk VI is the most heavily armed Destroid of the MBR-04 series and the most widely deployed model. Of the nearly 600 hundred Destroids aboard the SDF-1 Macross in February 2009, over 500 were Tomahawk units, though not all may have been the Mk VI variant. Armed with a wide array of weaponry suited to nearly any combat operation, the Tomahawk features particle cannons, missiles, machine guns, lasers and flamethrowers to unleash fire in any role from anti-personnel to anti-aircraft. The Mk VI version also features a retractable periscope and includes the option of mounting searchlight/missile packs in one or both mounts on either side of the top weapons bays. For the Robotech version please go here - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/MBR-04_Mk_IV_Tomahawk Model Type - MBR-04 Tomahawk Class - Main Battle Robot Crew - 2 MDC By Location Main Body 500 Head/Cockpit 150 Arms (2) 200 ea Legs (2) 250 ea Feet (2) 100 ea Spotlight 15 Shoulder Launchers (2) 100 ea Missile Pod 110 Gun Clusters (2) 120 ea Twin MG 20 Armour - stops upto and including standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 180kph Leaping - 10ft, 25ft with a running start Endurance - Effectively Unlimited Statistics Height - 12.7m Length - 5.1m Width - 7.9m Weight - 31.3 tons loaded, 24 tons dry PS - Equivalent to robotic 40 Cargo - Minimal personal and survival gear Power System - Kranss-Maffai MT808 thermonuclear reactor, auxiliary generator GE EM9G fuel generator Weapons Weapon Type - Charged Particle Beam Cannons (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 6km Damage - 4d6x10 per blast, 8d6x10 per dual blast Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - Unlimited Bonuses - +1 Weapon Type - Micro-Missile Launchers (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha/armour Range - 4km/8km Damage - 1d6x10/2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-12 per launcher equal to pilots attacks. Both launchers can be fired in tandem. Payload - 12 Bonuses - +1 Note - the first and second range and damage numbers are for 1st and 2nd generation micro missiles respectively. Weapon Type - Erlikon anti-aircraft self-guided missile option pack Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft Range - varies with missile type Damage - varies with missile type Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-6 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 6 HE or Heavy HE surface to air missiles Bonuses - +2 Weapon Type - Twin 12.7mm machine gun Primary Purpose - anti-infantry Range - 1500m Damage - 1d6x10+10sdc per per round, 4d6x10+40 per short burst (20 rounds), 7d6x10+70 per medium burst (30 rounds), 1d6x100+100 per long burst (100 rounds), 2d4x100+250 per full melee burst (200 rounds) Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks, only fires bursts Payload - 2000 rounds Bonuses - +1 Weapon Type - 25mm autocannon (2) Primary Purpose - anti-vehicle Range - 1500m Damage - 2d6 per round, 6d6 per short burst (10 rounds), 1d6x10 per medium burst (20 rounds), 2d4x10+15 per long burst (50 rounds), 2d6x10+20 per full melee burst (100 rounds) per gun. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks, only fires bursts Payload - 400 rounds per gun Bonuses - +1 Weapon Type - Light Laser (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-vehicle Range - 1200m Damage - 2d6 per blast per gun (Uses Gatling gun burst rules). 8d6 per short burst per gun, 2d4x10 per medium burst per gun, 2d6x10 per long burst per gun, 3d6x10 per full melee burst per gun Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - Unlimited Bonuses - +1 Note - equal to a standard 12.7mm round Weapon Type - 180mm Grenade Launcher (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-vehicle/infantry Range - 500m Damage - 2d4x10 per shot, 4d4x10 per dual shot Rate Of Fire - 1 per melee maximum Payload - 7 shots each Bonuses - +1 Weapon Type - Flamethrower (2) Primary Purpose - anti-infantry/personnel Range - 100m Damage - 3d4x10sdc (3d4mdc) per shot, 6d4x10sdc (6d4mdc) per dual shot will also set any combustibles on fire Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 60 blasts per gun Bonuses - +1 Bonuses/Penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite Swat - 2d6 Kick - 6d6 body block - 2d6 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can identify upto 48 and track upto 18 targets simultaneously to a range of 30 miles (48km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 400 miles (640km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d4x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used for images and technical information Seto Kaiba Macross Mecha Manual - http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide